Rulers Of Neverland
by EmmyWaters
Summary: Whole new twist to the OUAT story, This time Wendy and Peter Pan rule over Neverland and go through romance, drama and action. Will there be a happy ending?
1. chapter 1

This story is through Wendy's Point of View (POV) unless it changes

I run out of Peter and I's treehouse and gracefully slide down the rope

I sprint towards Peter and run into his outstretched arms

I could feel him smile as he hugs me tightly

Me: How was it?

Peter: executions are always fun arent they?

We laugh together

Me: that's too bad, he cooked well

Peter: yeah he did, up until the point where he tried to poisen you

He put his arm around me and I sighed

Me: well yeah... but peter, now we need a new cook

Peter looks around at all the lost boys wandering around our treehouse camp

Peter: I'll find one don't worry

I study Peter's face, he only lets his guard down with me.

His eyes showed sadness, happiness and guilt all together

I put my hand on his

Me: Peter its okay. I know you are stressed out when I am in danger but I'm right here

I cup his face in my hands and he looks into my eyes

I smile at him and he smiles back

Suddenly a horn blows and I put my hands down

Me: peter?

He stands up, alert. His eyes go cold and shields his emotions with an evil glimmer

Peter: intruders.

I stand up next to him

Me: lets go get em

We share an evil grin

He takes my hand and we disappear in a cloud of black smoke

A second later I find myself appeared next to Peter in front of a man

This must be the intruder

The intruder wore a black pirates coat with some red accents

He had a pirates hat on, but the most interesting part of him was his hands

One was completely normal and other was replaced by a sharp hook.

Peter put his arm around me and we smirked at the pirate

Peter: hook, we meet again

Hook grins at us

I scoff

Peter: what are you doing in my territory?

I hear shifting from the bushes behind us

Our lost boy army have already gathered behind us, their bows ready to shoot Hook

Hook: just paying a visit to my dear Peter

Hook shifts his gaze to me and points his hook at me

I wasn't afraid but I did tense up slightly

Peter pushed me behind him

Hook: oh come on pan, tell me who your lady friend is

Peter crosses his arms and glares at Hook

Hook: fine fine

I clear my throat and step back next to peter

Hook bows at me playfully and smirks

Hook: nice to meet your acquaintance m'lady.

I grin

Me: why, thank you.

I catch Peter rolling his eyes

Peter: follow me hook, I have things I need to talk to you about

Hook: what things?

Peter: you know what. Lets go

Peter signals to the lost boys and they surround hook

Hook scoffs

Hook: I can take these tweens down in 2 seconds.

Me: but you won't.

Hook raises his eyebrows

Hook: why not?

Me: we have arrows dipped in nightshade. Don't defy us.

I walked ahead of the group and saw peter look at me in awe

Hook grunts and follows us

We got back to our camp and Peter took hook to the meeting room to talk

I stood on the edge of the highest lookout tower and watched over the whole island

As I was scanning the area with my eyes, I saw smoke rising above in the distance

I gasped, as it caught me off guard and fell over the edge of the tower

It was scary, yes, but I am the clumsiest person ever and i tend to fall off a lot

As I fell I screamed Peters name

I saw him running out of the tent he was in, hook trailing behind him

Peter saw me falling and instantly flew, more like charged, at me

He caught me just in time

We were both breathless as he set me down

Peter: wendy... again?

I smile at him and pat his chest

He puts me down, but my hand remains on his chest

Me: thank you, but I saw something

Peter: what was it?

Me: smoke

I point in the direction of the smoke, and sure enough, the smoke cloud grew larger

He looks the way I am pointing and his face turns into a mixture of concerned, than worried, than back to stone cold

Peter: lets go Wendy

I nod and trail after him as he storms around, ordering the lost boys to get to the smoke cloud and see what's going on

Hook approaches me as Peter barks out orders

Hook: your boyfriend seems to be in a frenzy..

Me: he gets angry when he doesn't know what's going on.

Hook: I can tell... what's going on?

Me: I saw a large smoke cloud and Peter doesn't know what it is

Hook: I might know

I look at hook

Me: what is it?

Hook brings his face close to mine

Hook: a trap...

He backs off, gets up and struts away

I get up and run the other way towards Peter

He was about to leave into his own smoke cloud so I leapt and caught him just before he teleported

We appeared behind a bush overlooking a small campsite, one tent and one campfire

I sat quietly next to Peter as he watched the campsite

Me: its a trap peter

Peter almost screamed in suprise but I put my hand over his mouth and smiled at him

Me: shh

I put my hand down

Peter: Wendy how did you get here?

Me: I managed to catch you just before you teleported

Peter sighs in frustration

Peter: lets go, I need to bring you back.

Me: no Peter! I want to stay with you. Besides, this is a trap

Peter: a trap?

Me: hook told me it was a trap

Peters eyes filled with rage

Peter: he said that so you would leave and come with me so he can escape!

I was shocked and I gasped at Peters suddon change of mood

Peter stands up furiously and takes my wrist, he drags me with him

Me: Peter stop! It might really be a trap!

Peter didn't say anything, he just teleported us to our base and pushed me into the treehouse

Peter: stay.

He disappeared again into a puff of black smoke and I saw him reappear at the bottom

I sighed and went back in the treehouse

A moment later I heard the lost boys yelling

I got up from doing paperwork and went to the balcony

(Peter doesn't like railings but he put one on our treehouse so I wouldn't keep falling)

There was a few people at the entrance of our camp gates and the lost boys gathered around them

Peter stood in front of the lost boy army and confronted the strangers

I wanted to be in the action too!

I smiled to myself and jumped from the balcony

Peter sees me and sighs

He catches me and teleports me back to the front of the army

Peter gives me a look but he knows I am stubborn so I just smirk at him

I look at the people we surround

Me: who are they?

Peter: wendy, meet emma

He gestures to a women with blonde hair who stands in front of her group

Peter: and emma, meet my girlfriend wendy

Emma: how is she not dead?

Peter crosses his arms

Emma: like, she just fell from 50 stories

I laugh

Peter: that's just... she just...

Me: I always do that, when Peter doesn't listen.

Peter turns to me

Peter: yeah because I cant have you getting hurt

Me: Peter I'm fine

He looks at me worriedly

I clear my throat and discreetly point to Emma and the people she is with

Peter snaps out of it, puts on his cold as stone, emotionless look, and turns to them

I turn to them too

Peter: why are you here? Again?

A women in the back hands start to glow a deadly shade of purple

Regina: we have no time for this, we just need pixie dust

Another women with short black hair and fair skin put her hand on the other women's arm

Snow:. Regina, we cant harm them

Regina rolls her eyes

Peter laughs and I grin

Peter: taking the pixie dust?

He chuckles

Peter: impossible. RIGHT BOYS?!

The lost boys erupt into cheers

Peter: see? They are loyal to their leader, they would never give up the pixie dust

The one they call Regina uses her magic to hurl a purple sphere at us

Peter gets blown back but doesn't seem to hurt

I gasp

Peter: LOST BOYS PREPARE TO FIGHT

The lost boys cheer even louder

Me: oh no!

I watch as the lady with short hair and fair skin take out her sword along with a man by her side

Emma pulls out a knife

Regina hits peter with another ball of magic and he hits her back

I start to panic but I don't forget what peter taught me

I take out a knife and stay alert

Maybe I can help out Peter

I run past flying items and get to peter

As I was running to him everything seemed to slow down.

A dark purple ball of magic shot from Regina was so close to hitting Peter

Peter was looking the other way, at me, running to him

I had no other choice but to run in front of Peter and take the shot for myself

I gasp as it hit me and fall into peters arms

We are in the middle of the battlefeild, and he is cradling me in his arms

I groan in pain

Peter: Wendy?

I can hear sadness and pain in his voice

After a few minutes the lost boys stopped fighting and gathered a protective circle around Peter and I

I smile sadly up at him

He breathes heavily and quickly wipes away a tear

I could hear Emma and regina arguing

Emma: you hit pan's girlfriend?!

Regina: I was aiming for Pan!

Emma: god dammit just go heal the girl

Regina: it was only a blast. She wont die, just experience horrible pain

Peter heard them and looked up

He was still on the ground holding me but could still seem so powerful

Peter: heal her!

Regina: arent you magic too? Cant you just heal her?

Peter: I don't specialize in healing!

Peter was filled with anger and he held onto me tightly

I screamed as the first wave of pain hit me

Peter looked down at me worriedly

Peter: Wendy just hang on

I closed my eyes for a second and than opened them

Regina approaches me as I lay on Peters lap

She puts her hand on my arm...

And teleports me to behind emma

She shoves me into the hands of hook, who appeared a second before

He holds his hook to my neck

Peter stands up, shocked

For once, he put his guard down and I saw all his emotions as clear as glass

He was scared and panicked

Peter: NO! GIVE HER BACK!

I breathed shakily as hook's hook touched my neck

Emma: we wont hurt her, we just need pixie dust

Peter: whatever just give her back

Emma:. The pixie dust.

Peter snaps his fingers and a lost boy brings a small cup of pixie dust

Emma: we need more

Peters breathing got shorter and heavier

Snow: Emma lets just take the amount the is giving us

Emma:. No!. We need more than that

Snow:. Cant you see he is worried about his girlfriend

Emma studies peter and sighs

Emma:. No. I need more

Peter grunts in frustration

Hook applies some pressure to the hook and I yelp

Peter: Stop stop!!

He is looking back and forth between Emma and me

He looks so overwhelmed and confused I just want to go over and hug him

And because I am stupid,

I try running to him but hook yanks be back and is crushing me between his arm and his body

Regina and Emma talk in a low whisper

Regina:. Don't give him the girl, she's the only leverage we have. As long as we have her, we control Peter

Emma:. But he loves her

Regina:. Exactly

Emma:. We can't just--

Regina:. Ask for more pixie dust, take it, and than we take the girl with us

Emma nods and looks back to peter

Emma:. We need more pixie dust

Peter clenches his fists

Regina: now.

Peter snaps his fingers again and another lost boy comes out with a larger cup of pixie dust

Regina: we need--

Emma: that's good

Regina scoffs and teleports the cup of pixie dust into Snow's hands

Peter: now give me Wendy back... please

Peters voice cracked

I could tell how torn he was

Hook: um... no

Hook stabs me with a knife on the side of my stomach

I hear peter yell louder than I have ever heard him yell

I heard the lost boys sounding horns, and others shouting

Than... darkness


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a striking pain in my side

I sat up difficultly and jumped when I heard metal scraping metal

I looked to where the sound came from and saw hook, who was sharpening his hook while sitting atop a rock close to me

I tried to remember what happened and tha remembered, hook stabbed me!

Me: Hook! You stabbed me!

He looked up from sharpening his hook with a suprised, yet amused expression

I tried to approach him but realized my hands were chained to the Rock I was leaning against

Hook: sorry about that luv, anger issues you know?

Emma approaches us and rolls her eyes

Emma: anger issues hook? Really?

He chuckles and Emma smiles while she leans down to collect water from the stream very close to us

Emma approaches me with the flask of water and offers me some

I keep my mouth closed and instead, fight against my chains

She sighs and gets up, throwing the flask of water at hook

He switched to sharpening his sword now and looks back up at emma, who was pacing back and forth

Hook: luv what's the matter?

Emma: pan is going to kill us if he finds us

Hook stops sharpening his sword

Hook: don't fret, I can hold her at hook-point again

Hook smirks and I see Emma trying to hide a smile

Me: if you let me go now, I promise to make sure peter doesn't hurt you

Emma: I say we let her go

Regina appears from a puff of dark purple smoke

Regina: no! She is our leverage

I know how powerful regina is so as soon as she appeared I tensed up and curled into a ball

Emma: but pan will kill us all

Regina: he wont, we have the girl

While the 3 argued I looked around desperately trying to find a way to free myself

Maybe a key...?

I looked over to hook

On his waist was a key

Bingo!

I just need to get him over here, close enough to... I cant grab it can i? My hands are tied behind my back...

I need another plan...

 ** _3 hours later_**

Its been a couple hours and their constant arguing died down, although occasionally Regina and Emma burst into argument.

It was nearing sundown and I missed Peter terribly. The only thing that reminded me of him right now was this necklace...

Wait.

MY WHISTLE NECKLACE!!

I squirmed around trying to get my mouth onto the small wooden whistle on my necklace

Once I got it, I took a deep breath and produced the loudest most shrillest whistle ever

I heard many other whistles reply to me, those were the lost boys

I smiled to myself

Regina: Hook! Gag the girl and make sure she doesn't get taken by pan

Hook slides off the rock he has been sitting on all day and ties a piece of cloth over my mouth

He sits next to me and sighs

Hook: I don't choose to do this you know luv? I just had to.

Suddenly I hear a loud horn

The master horn peter and I took hours in making

That was him. He was coming for me

Regina readied her magic, snow and David put their hands on their Swords and Emma leaned back against the rock and didn't care

Regina: Emma what are you doing?

Emma: not getting killed by tweens

I saw lights in the distance that were approaching fast

Than a dark cloud of smoke appeared in front of Regina

Out of it stood Peter

His hair was messier than usual, his fists were covered in blood.

His blue eyes didn't hide any emotion

He was angry, hurt, and wanted revenge

It scared me to see this side of him

He glanced at me and his eyes showed new emotions for a split second.

Relief, sadness, happiness... but that he looked back at Regina and his usual cold expression took place

Hook whispered in my ear

Hook: look luv, im going to let you go. You run to your boyfriend but make sure I live.

I nod

While everyone is fighting, hook removes my gag and than slices my ropes in 2.

I quickly try to get up but I am still sore

Hook helps me stand

Me: I wont make it to Peter

Hook looks around

Hook: yes you will. Remember, I get to live.

Me: okay

Suddenly peter appears next to me from his black cloud, scoops me in his arms and than teleports me back to our treehouse.

Peter: Wendy!

Me: peter..

He was truly happy once again and so was I

He lay me down on the bed and I smiled weakly at him

Me: t... took you long enough...

He laughed softly and sat by my side

Peter: get some rest

I nodded

He smiled as I closed my eyes

But that my eyes shoot open

Peter:. What's wrong?

Me: I made a promise to hook

I could feel myself slipping into sleep already

Peter: what promise?

Me:. I promised that if he helped me free, you wouldn't hurt him.

Peter sighs

Peter:. Okay. He wont get hurt.

I smile, now knowing that my part of the promise was done, I finally let myself sleep


End file.
